No Parking
by Purple88
Summary: Femshep and Liara one-shot. On the presidium during ME3.


**Pairing: **Femshep & Liara

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Its all Bioware.

**Note:** Started off with the intent to be a light-hearted one shot. Ended up as a bit of a wistful draubble. Sorry folks, blame ME3's ending *sniffle*

* * *

><p><strong>No Parking<strong>

"No." The Asari said flatly with a shake of her head.

Shepard looked from the shuttle in the docking bay and back to Liara. Her arms were folded and there was a stubborn look in her eye. This was apparently going to be harder than she'd thought.

"Come on, T'Soni. Don't tell me you're scared" She challenged.

"In case you'd forgotten the last time I took a ride with you, we almost crashed into a truck. Twice."

"The important word there was 'almost'", Shepard countered as she leaned casually on the barrier, "I landed us safely."

Liara dismissed the claim with another shake of her head, "Luck."

"Or skill" Shepard suggested, a glint of amusement appearing in her eyes as she watched Liara's attempt to remain umoved. "Besides," she added,"It was a shuttle chase, Liara. And I'm pretty sure my panicking backseat driver wouldn't have forgiven me if we'd lost her."

Liara shifted uncomfortably and lowered her eyes, "I wasn't _that_ bad".

The memories of going after the Shadow Broker after two years of hunting and plotting were still painful to think about. It had been a dark time for the asari but she had done what she needed to to survive. Of course thats all she really did do for those two years; survive. But it been an empty existence. Tracking down the Shadow Broker had been something to focus on though. She'd thrown herself into the work until it had become an obsession; something to block out the turmoil of emotions that had plagued her since Shepard's end.

It was Shepard who eventually provided the missing piece of the puzzle and had offered to help her track the Broker down. Looking back, Liara knew she had not been very fair with the Commander on that mission. She'd been utterly focused on getting the job done. Shepard had tried to talk to her several times, but two years of mourning, two years of turmoil, couldn't just be shut off like a light. Shepard's return had stirred up many feelings that had threatened to overwhelm her if she'd stopped for just a single moment. She'd had to keep going. She'd told herself that if she could just end the Shadow Broker then somehow all would be right again.

Thankfully Shepard came through as she always did and together they completed the mission. And as the realisation that it was finally over sank in. The Broker was gone, Shepard was back, the nightmare was at an end; the tears had finally come. Whether they were tears of relief, or grief or guilt; to this day she couldn't say but she had finally been able to let herself feel. And Shepard had been right there to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"You _were_ pretty focused on taking that agent out" Shepard reminded her gently, breaking Liara out of her revery, the playfulness gone from her voice.

Liara chanced a look up and saw no accusation in Shepard's eyes. It never failed to amaze her how forgiving and patient the woman could be. She didn't think it was common trait among soldiers. She searched for something to say, but the Commander beat her to it.

"And what about the Mako? We never crashed once." The playful look returned as she lightened the tone again effortlessly.

Liara arched an eyebrow and played along, "I believe the innocent wildlife of those planets would disagree."

This earned an eye roll from the human, "For the last time, it was an_ accident_, those monkeys were everywhere!"

Liara began to warm to the subject as she continued, "And then of course there was the getting set on fire when you tried to jump those rockets, driving straight into the nest of a Thresher Maw, falling into valleys that took forever to get out of again...and -"

"- Okay, okay" Shepard held her hands up in defeat. "The mako was a bad example."

Liara didn't bother to reply. The slightly smug expression was enough.

"All right," Shepard pushed herself up from the railing becoming suddenly more serious. She moved towards the asari and reached for her hands to take them gently in her own. Looking into those deep blue eyes, she saw her bondmate's expression soften. "Will you please trust me?" She asked seriously, her tone soft and sincere. "I really want to show you something."

Liara felt the last of her resolve crumble as she gazed back. The sincerity of her request was impossible to deny. And though she could not read the thoughts of another without melding, her empathic senses could clearly feel the Commander's need. Whatever she wanted to show Liara it was important to her.

"Oh fine," she agreed and then before she could stop herself she leaned in to plant a sweet, tender kiss on her lover's lips. Still leaning in close she added quietly, "But if anything happens, i reserve the right to say 'i told you so'."

Shepard shot Liara a delighted lop-sided grin as she pulled away. "Deal".

* * *

><p>Shepard watched Liara's face closely as she stepped from the shuttle and onto the ledge that overlooked the entire Presidium. She'd known as soon as Garrus had taken her up here that she wanted to show Liara this spot. And as Liara's expression turned from confusion to awe, she knew she'd done the right thing.<p>

"Shepard, its beautiful", she breathed as she gazed out across the vista.

"Well you did say you liked exploring the Citadel."

Liara smiled, something she didn't do enough of these days, "Yes, I suppose I did".

Shepard sat and Liara followed her lead. And for while they just looked out at the view, content to just be in each other's company. Depite the other shuttles that zipped by, the sense of peace here, high above eveything, was incredible.

Liara watched as her lover closed her eyes briefly and took in a deep breath, clearly enjoying the peace and freedom. And in that moment she was struck at how very human and ordinery Shepard really was.

In the time that she had spent on the Normandy with Shepard and accompanying her on missions, she had become extremly familiar with 'Commander Shepard'. Soldier, hero, the one who got things done. Her fierce stare and killer instincts could put the fear into anyone. And even back on the ship in quite stolen moments, a least part of that soldier remained in the room. There had been no real 'off hours' back then. The mission was paramount.

But this time around, in this final mission to take down the reapers once and for all, Liara had caught glimpses of the woman under the armour. True moments such as this one where the Commander had melted away entirely. This was both pleasant and unsettling at the same time. While she enjoyed the closeness these moments provided, it also reminded Liara of just how vulnerable this incredible woman really was. Someone who bled like everyone else, who had fears and doubts, someone who could be hurt. And as amazing as the Commander was, the woman beneath was even more so. Despite everything she had been though, the horrors she had endured and the enormous pressures she was under; she had never let it change her. She was still as kind and patient as when they had first met. Still took the time to care about each and every member of her crew.

When she was fighting beside Commander Shepard it was hard to picture anything except the next battle to be fought. But here with her bondmate now, sitting in her hoodie her stance free and unguarded, she could picture a life beyond the war. She supposed this should be a good thing but her throat tightened she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. There was something about this mission that felt very much like a long goodbye. She wanted that life with Shepard so much that it hurt but somewhere deep within herself she knew it was unlikely. And this made her sad not only for herself but for Shepard too. She had been fighting so hard and for so long. The cracks were beginning to show but she didn't waver from her path. Didn't this tired soldier deserve a happy future when all this was done?

Sensing the appraisal, Shepard turned to Liara with a questioning look. "You okay?"

Liara mentally shook herself and graced Shepard with a small smile. She could worry about the future later. The Asari always preached of living for the moment and enjoying the present while it lasted, and Shepard was here with her now. She didn't want to waste this time with fears of 'what if'. Instead she slid closer to Shepard's side, wound her hands around her arm and brought her head to rest comfortably on Shepard's shoulder. This was met with a little noise of contentment from the other woman. It was a simple pleasure and together they stayed, content for now to let time march on without them.

* * *

><p><span>Extra:<span>

Unspecified time later:

"So, you ready to head back?" Shepard asked as she helped Liara up.

Liara took one last look around her, "I suppose".

Shepard began reluctantly opening the door to the shuttle when a thought struck her. She turned back to Liara with a small glint in her eye. "Although..." she began.

Liara arched an eyebrow in amusement. She knew whatever Shepard was going to suggest, it would be interesting and probably against some kind of rule. The woman often ribbed Garrus for his rebel streak but Liara had found that old human saying about a pot and a kettle to be quite apt. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Shepard was openly grinning now. "Ever been 'parking'?"

Liara shook her head slightly, still intrigued, "I assume you don't mean the literal term..."

"Nope," And with that Shepard was grabbing Liara's hand and pulling her decisively to the back seats of the shuttle. 'Thank the Goddess for tinted windows' was Liara's last coherant thought. The rest was eternity.

- END


End file.
